Summer
by saylyra
Summary: E/C. Just some summer fluff. Cute and probably completed! please RR


_Just some fluff while I continue writing my other fic "Do me Good" which has given me some technical problems. Though I hope, since I reloaded it, I can continue soon…_

_Please leave a comment. I'd love to know what you think about this piece…_

_Disclaimer etc.: I do not own CSI: Miami etc._

* * *

She pulled her towel further underneath the parasol, now sitting almost completely in its shade. Although she had grown up with heat and humidity, she always had to be careful not to burn her sensitive skin. She did not mind the heat, it was just that her skin was so fair, she was used to being precautious. She took the sunscreen out of one of the bags that surrounded her and started applying another layer. She wondered when exactly she had started coming to the beach with that kind of luggage.

While she was rubbing the lotion onto her skin her gaze wandered along the beach, she was currently sitting at. It was a weekday and a rather secluded part of the beach, there were mostly families and only a few tourists. It was rather quite, the shallow waves drowned most of the noise the visitors to the beach were making. She continued watching the people that actually went in direction of the water rather than lying on the warm sand like her.

A man came into her view. He was tall, with broad shoulders and, she smirked, was wearing swimming trunk with a floral pattern. Red flowers on a yellow background. Just a tad too colourful but actually it worked for him.

On his hip he was balancing a toddler. The little girl in a red bathing suit with curly brown hair talked animatedly in his ears.

He was also holding a little boy with his other hand, who was trying to work up the courage to get into the water. Not even a stranger could deny that those two had to be father and son. The little guy stepped cautiously forward, jumping excitedly back as soon as the water hit his toes. The little girl in his arms clapped her hands eagerly, watching her older brother in awe.

They made a beautiful picture. The father could easily be described as tall, dark and handsome and the two kids were simply adorable. They hold on to him, both obviously enjoying the attention he gave them.

Calleigh could hear their laughter that was carried from the water to the towel she was sitting at. She could also see the father's gentle words of encouragement, although she could not hear them. She sighed slightly at the display of those three.

Father and son seemed to have entered a more serious debate now; at least she guessed that from their body language, the small girl started wriggling out of his arms, demanding to have some fun in the water, too. Now the father had some trouble keeping both of his children happy, watching two kids near the water seemed like a challenging task at this moment.

He let go of the little boy's hand, instructing him to stay right were he was. He put the toddler down on the ground. The girl pulled on her father's hand, trying to get loser to the water. The trio took a step forward. When the next wave came, the kids squealed in delight. The little girl tried to get even deeper into the water. She did not seem to have the least bit of fear of the waves that were swashing around her legs. Her older brother, now seeing his baby sister, did not want to stay behind the girl and tucked harder on his fathers hand to get them further into the ocean. Both kids were quite a force, especially when they were in complete agreement of what they wanted.

Slowly it was getting too much for the adult. He kneeled down to the children and discussed something with them. They turned around and slowly set off towards the sandy area.

Although she was sitting quite a few yards away from him, she could see the desperate look on his face. He smiled when she saw him trying his best too keep the two from letting go of his hold. Suddenly the boy let go of his hand and ran straight towards her.

"Mommy, you have to take Sophia, I wanna go swimming and Daddy says that he cannot watch both of us because we are like a sack of fleas," he dropped himself right on her lap.

"Oh baby, watch out, you are all wet", she tried to warn him off but it was too late already, he scooted even closer to her, hugging her tightly. She shivered when his wet body came in contact with her sun-heated one.

"Mommy puh-lease, I wanna swim like Daddy. I need to practice". He told her in a dead-serious tone. Calleigh could not help but chuckle at her four-year olds determination.

Meanwhile the father daughter team had arrived to. The little one had insisted of walking alone on the beach, which had slowed them down considerably. She was quite confident when walking but the unsteady underground and her desire to run everywhere made it difficult to reach the speed she had aimed for.

"Babe, they are getting quite a handful. Why don't I leave Sophia with you and I take Jayden for a swim?" he asked her, his tone was intentionally slightly pathetic. He just knew that she could not resist him when he started pouting, he was sometimes even worse than the kids, when he wanted something.

"Hey Eric, didn't you promise me a few hours of -what did you call it- peace and quiet and baking in the sun," she said, not being able to keep a grin from appearing on her face. "And I distinctly remember you telling me that it wouldn't be a problem for you at all to keep an eye on both of them. Honey you practically dragged me here."

"Yeah, I know but you see how important it is to teach Jay swimming in the ocean, I mean he has been doing so well at the pool lately, I think we should use the opportunity…", he trailed off. "I promise you will get your chance to relax later" He winked at her seductively.

Calleigh just let out a good-humoured snort in response of his last statement. "You are quite convinced of yourself, aren't you, hon?"

She loved how flirty and playful he still was even after five ears of being married. After their days had become packed with settling disputes among their kids and after arguing who would change diapers. After teething troubles, the double burden of trying to find the right balance between working and living a family life. They were still happy even after the routine of everyday life had moved in; they were probably even happier and more content. She had never felt more at ease with herself. They were still in love with each other, maybe not that desperately as in their first months together when everything had been new and exciting. They did not have the thrill of keeping their relationship secret anymore, though their love had grown constantly into something bigger. Something that was serious and real.

"Mommy, please!" Her little one whined, still clutching to her neck. He hugged her tightly fully aware that she would not resist his pleas. Jayden knew, consciously or not, that his mother could falter just like his dad, she just needed a bit more convincing and he was getting a pro at that.

"Fine", she said lifting her son from her lap, to get him up to his feet.

Father and son had the same grin on their faces when they took of to the water again. She couldn't believe how alike those two were sometimes. Sophia on the other hand had completely missed the conversation, being too occupied with the beach toys that were still scattered around all over the place from when she had left of earlier. But when the two took of she wrinkled her tiny forehead. "Momma, where are Daddy and Jay going?" She asked a bit confused.

"They are going swimming, sweetie. But we can stay here and build a sandcastle." Calleigh replied. "See we brought all your toys."

"No, I wanna go swimming to. Like Jay. I'm a big girl!" Sophia demanded, suddenly her toys were not interesting at all anymore.

"O Baby, isn't it much nicer over here, it's warm and dry and Mommy really doesn't care that much for water." Calleigh already knew that it would not make much sense trying to convince her daughter to stay at the beach. When it came to water, both of her children were drawn to it like magnets, not unlike their father. Again she wondered why both of them had turned out so much like him. If she was honest, she had to admit that she loved the fact that her kids could share that passion with their dad.

Calleigh usually was more of the disciplinarian in their family. Eric always tried very hard to be strict and firm but as soon as the kids would look at him, batting their eyelashes he softened up immediately. Calleigh did not mind, she knew that children required some discipline and Eric would never undermine her authority. They had set up certain rules in raising the kids and both would stick to them alike.

"No Momma! Water! Swimming! I wanna swim! Like with Daddy in the pool!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Calleigh could only shake her head. She still couldn't believe that Eric had actually convinced her to get a house with a pool a few months before they got married, she blamed agreeing to that decision only for the purely practical reasons. The house was big enough for their plans of starting a family, the neighbourhood was very nice, and the considerably short distance to work was also a plus. The house was a bit expensive but considering both of their parents had given them money to finance a house as soon as an early wedding gift and as soon as they had told them of their plans to get something bigger, the costs were manageable. And well, Eric in his swimming trunks in their own pool, were they had their privacy guaranteed, was maybe also a reason, negligible of course. But still…

"Momma! Momma!" Sophia's exclamations shook her out of her reverie. She took her daughter in her arms and when the kid pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek, she couldn't help but cave into her baby's demands.

"Well and I thought your Daddy was the one who would always give in.", she told Sophia.

"Come on funny little girl", she scooped up her daughter, calling her by her favourite endearment.

"Daddy! We go swimming with daddy." Sophia was getting way too exited and Calleigh walked down to the water with her to join the boys.

When she had reached the ocean she knew why Eric had unloaded the kid on her. Sophia wriggled and fidgeted so hard that Calleigh had to hold on to her really tightly to keep her from jumping into the water headfirst.

Her baby girl was wild and rambunctious where her brother was a more serious and sometimes too calm and gentle kid. Sophia loved to try everything out, wanting to be able to everything her brother was able to do although he was almost two years older than her. Calleigh and Eric sometimes worried about Jayden's shyness and Sophia's boldness.

Calleigh had to smile when she watched her daughter paddling like a puppy in the water while she was doing her best to hold on to the lively girl.

A few feet away from them Eric taught Jayden how to jump with the waves so they wouldn't knock him off his feet every time one would approach the shore. Her sweet boy had a look of highest concentration on his face.

* * *

Later that night when they had finally gotten the children to sleep Eric and Calleigh relaxed on their big couch in the living room.

"Wow they were asleep within less than five minutes, I guess we should take them to the beach more often," Calleigh smiled snuggling up to her husband. Eric just yawned. He could barley keep his eyes open. Although he was in a pretty good physical shape his offspring had officially worn him out that day. He tried to get in a lying position which proofed to be difficult with Calleigh half spread on top of him. His eyes were getting heavier by the minute.

"Mhh. That was a really nice day. No fights, no yelling, almost no whining and they even finished their vegetables at dinner. Might have been due to the ice-cream bribe, but on the other hand I guess they were quite starved after all that activity today at the beach." She mused, the events of the day going through her head. He did not reply. He did not even muster a single sound in her direction.

"Eric!" she yelled at him, laughing hard. "Hey remember, you promised me fun and relaxation. I have a pretty good idea of what kind of fun and relaxation you could offer me. But I need you to be awake for it. And by the way, are you getting old? I mean they just finished you today, didn't they?"

"Hmm, they did not. They are just little children. I mean true they are our little children so it is not that surprising that they have a lot of energy, still I could take them any day…", he defended himself vigorously. "I mean, they are two and we are two, so it is even!"

"Well about that…what if that changed and they were in the majority? Would we still be able to keep them in line? "She asked, hoping he would get the hint.

"You mean when they suddenly reduplicated? I don't know how that should happen. I mean how would we keep them under control? Well I guess we each have two hands." He replied featherbrained.

"Eric! Think! I don't mean if they reduplicate-how the hell do you get ideas like that? I mean what if there were three of them?" She snapped at him. Meanwhile she had gotten off of him, staring at him despaired. How could that usually so smart guy be so dense sometimes? Maybe she should cut him some slack. He was pretty exhausted after all.

"What do you mean, three?" he paused. "Cal, babe, are you? Are we? Are we having another baby?" He asked. Suddenly he was wide awake.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant. Just found out this morning. I wanted to tell you then but then the kids came bursting in and we were getting ready and I wanted to tell you in a quiet minute." She confirmed.

"O my gosh that is so great. We are having another baby! That is great news!" He was really getting overjoyed now. He took her into his arms and kissed her warmly.

"It is great, isn't it? I mean we've talked about having three if it went well with those two…and I think it has been fabulous with Jayden and Sophia. But we haven't actually tried to get pregnant again. Well we haven't tried to get not pregnant either but…"

"I think it is wonderful that we got a little bit surprised by that. It is a wonderful surprise. And our two babies are wonderful. I think it is the perfect time for another one, so the age difference is not that big. I've never had a particularly close relationship to my oldest sister when we were kids. She is ten years older than me, that is quite much when you are young…. O Calleigh this is so amazing! "Eric responded sincerely.

Calleigh couldn't be more thrilled at his response. She knew very well that Eric would be ecstatic by this news but she still had been a bit jazzed about telling him.

"Babe, let me see you belly," he started pulling her top up. Eric loved to see her pregnant. He was fully aware that she would not show yet, if they had just found out. But he still took every chance to get her out of her clothes. He actually could not complain at all about how often he got to see her sans clothing. He also could not complain about their sex life at all, Calleigh and he enjoyed every aspect of their relationship thoroughly and repeatedly. Despite of all of that; her previous two pregnancies had suited her magnificently and he had enjoyed that very much so naturally he couldn't wait to see her getting bigger.

"Eric, you have seen my in my bikini all day." She squealed when he started tickling her because she refused to let him lift the shirt. Although she could have easily fought him of, she enjoyed his hands trying to getting closer. She simply was addicted to his touch.

"And that bikini was actually very sexy. But I didn't know then, I want to say hello to the next Delko kid," he was being a bit foolish.

"Well you still owe me some relaxation", she whispered alluringly and got off the couch. "I might show you if you're finally start fulfilling that promise," With those words she took his hand and pulled to get him off the couch also.

"I'll show you fun and relaxation" He whispered sassily in her ear as they made their way to the bedroom.


End file.
